The Psychic Vortex
by LoLiAnGeL13
Summary: Contains Ocs Just random one-shots that me and a friend were talking about and stuff DantexOC VergilxOC
1. Intro?

**Well here it goes, this was an idea based off of what my friend and I were saying if we were in the Dmc world blah blah, so it's for fun and I don't mean to offend? Well warning due to cursing and innuendos?  
**

**_Disclaimer_: I neither own Devil May Cry the characters, nor do I make profit from my fanfiction of it.  
**

**Read and Review please?  
**

* * *

**Shoes**  
Compared to the girls, Dante only needed one pair of shoes, and then when it rips, he sends Sen to buy a new pair. For Vergil, he has two pairs, work shoes for demon hunting and nice shoes using only when he takes Lin out on dates or when his work shoes are being washed by his mate Lin after being yelled at for "fucking up the floor with blood and dirt after I just fucking finished cleaning it."

**Strawberry **  
Everyone in the Devil May Cry shop loved strawberries there was no doubt about it. In the fridge was each a said fruit flavor snack for everyone. For Dante, strawberry ice cream. For Vergil, a soft rice cake stuffed with strawberry paste. Sen was strawberry shortcake and for Lin, strawberry jam to make crepes with. But for everyone, a bowl of fresh strawberries was the best snack of all. Especially for Dante and Sen combined with whipped cream.

**Birthday**  
Sen was all about celebrating everyone's birthday regardless if said person didn't want anything to do with it. Dante and Vergil didn't mind doing so but sometimes sadden at the fact that their mother couldn't celebrate with but soon happy by the girls' passion of it. On their mother's birthday, all four head to the cemetery to pay respects. Lin was not so happy when it came around her birthday, she avoided the subject of her birthday like the flu even with Vergil, she was glad Sen forgot her birthday around the time only to remember about three months later. On her birthday, Lin would leave the shop early in the morning gone the whole day, returning late at night like nothing had happen. Until one year, a week before her birthday, Sen had remembered and quickly told everyone about her birthday. The special day came and Lin was walking in the snow when she got a call from Trish claiming she was needed back at the shop. When Lin came back she was surprised to see everyone throwing her a party. Sen grinned like a fox "I didn't forget this year!"

**Fights**  
When Dante and Lin fight, its normal. Vergil smirks at the scene amused that his brother is being yelled at by his feisty Latin mate and Sen just shakes her head in embarrassment. It was regular. When Vergil and Sen fought, it was another story. Lin had to hold back Sen and Dante likewise with Vergil from destroying the shop with the devil-angel powers brewing from both of them. When this occurs both Dante and Lin look at each other and nodded

"Truce?" "Yup"

**Girlfriends**  
Sen and Lin were always seen together when not with the twins, after all, they are friends but when not together Sen is usually with Lady, due to the shared interests they have and Lin is with Trish with due to the interest of learning more magic and demon spells but more, Lin was the first person aside from Dante to accept Trish to the group despite the fact she tried to kill the brothers in the beginning.


	2. Gist

**Death**  
When Lin had heard that her older brother passed away, she didn't know how to absorb the info. She heard it from a source since she didn't really kept touch with him. She came home that day and locked herself in the room she shared with Vergil. Vergil, being the concern boyfriend he was, came to console her. The day of the funeral, she wanted to go by herself but Vergil insisted that he came in case. That day she found out the secret life that is of her brother and it was the day she found out, she was an aunt.

**Origin**  
Sen had the magic of a white witch but also of angels. She was thrilled and upset when she found out that the source was from her mother. She never really got along with her to the fact she only saw her twice a year. It was awkward when those days came, her mother talking, over lunch, asking how was she, what does she do as a job, who is she dating. When the question of dating came up, Sen hesitated and then she took a big breath "A demon hunter" Her mother squinted her eyes in concern. Sen quickly tried to explain but her mother cut her off saying "Sen...Don't get too much involved with the demons...your blood won't allow it..."

**Angel**  
The idea of an angel and demon being together was taboo but Sen thought it didn't matter because as long there was love, it doesn't matter what race you are. She smiled when Dante looked at her and just grinned at her. Next thing she knew, he picked her up bridal style and kissed her, there was love.

**First Time**  
Sen remembers her first time, being painful due to obvious reasons but afterwards cuddling up to Dante as he wrapped his arms around and kissed her, it was worth the pain. Lin remembers her first time was in a very weird way sweet and awkward due to the fact that she was Vergil's first but afterwards he held her and kissed her, she was glad he was her first too.

**Cereza**  
Was the name of her niece as she found she was an aunt. Cancer was the reason her mother was no longer with the little girl so when the lawyer told Lin that she was given custody of the girl, she flipped out "I can't be a parent!" She told Vergil "I'm not even ready for kids!" When the girl was presented to Lin, it was like looking at herself as a child, the only difference was the shade of hair color that a tad lighter that she assumed was from the mother. Lin could only feel tears coming down.


	3. OnSite

**Latin**  
Vergil had studied the ancient language for the ability of studying the texts where he learns new abilities or history; there he would understand all types of languages like French, Italian, and especially Spanish. The knowledge was useless when Lin screamed in Spanish; it was like a language of its own. Sen and Dante named it "Angry Tongue"

**Sisters**  
Sen was the youngest of two girls. She never saw her sister around because her sister preferred traveling the world doing only god would know. But once in a while she would pop up and surprise her with gifts and stories. Sen enjoyed the time she spent with her, she would never admitted it to her sister but she knew her sister felt the same way. When it was time for her to leave, Sen felt sad and hugged her sister. Sen often felt guilt afterwards, seeing that in the past, she would shut herself away from her family and now she barely had any family to talk to. She was jealous sometimes of the fact Dante had Vergil. A sibling to talk to. When she heard of Lin's brother's passing, she made the first step to fixing her broken family; She called her sister.

**Silence**  
Lin often was the talkative one in the relationship, since Vergil was a man of few words but there were rare days where Lin barely said a word. Vergil didn't mind usually but after a while it began to bug him. Lin was only quiet if something saddens her he learned as the more time he has spent with her. Another thing he learned, if she was quiet not just him she didn't say anything to, everyone had no clue why she was sad. So he went up to her asking in concern "What's wrong?" Her silence was killing him.

**Jealous**  
Sen believed she was not a girl to get jealous easily but Lin disagreed "Bullshit" she told Sen, which let to an argument and Lin saying "Look at him when he checks out other girls and tell me that you're not jealous." Sen doubt the thought but when one day she was out with Dante and saw him eyeing a girl, she flipped. After an argument with him she stormed off in another direction. She sat down on a bench and thought about her situation. Soon a random guy came up to her asking for directions. She helped the guy out and next thing she knew, she was talking with him. The guy started to flirt with her, she started to laugh. Then she saw Dante coming up to them. He gave the guy an evil eye and dragged Sen away from him. Sen soon realized that Dante as well was able to be jealous.

**Possession**  
Vergil is very possessive when it came to his things, especially when it came to his mate. He glared at any man who looked at Lin in a lustful way whenever out with her. He never shows it when Lin was looking. He would often attend with her to the markets, not only as an extra pair of arms but as a body guard as well to scare off the "weak humans" as he would call it who dare to come near her. Lin was unaware of this situation but thought it was sweet that he would be a gentleman to accompany her to the market. If she only knew, that she was Vergil's and no one else's.

**Dreams**  
Vergil first met Lin in a dream to be honest, that's how their relationship was build on. As a witch, Lin had the ability to travel anywhere through her dreams but no one could see her if she didn't touch them. She ended up somehow in hell where Vergil was held after he tried to fight Mundus and failed. [After Dmc 3] She was afraid at first until she wondered into his hold cell. She saw him chained to the wall, bruised and bloody. She quietly crept up to him and saw his face: it was similar to Dante's. She carefully kneeled to meet eye level and saw that he was asleep. Lin felt sad for him. She gently stroked his face in a compassionate way with her fingers. The gentle touch jolted Vergil awake and the moment blue eyes met red, there was a spark.

**Green**  
Dante would never admit to anyone but the most beautiful feature that he loved about Sen was her eyes. They were the brightest green and he could get lost in them for days beyond then. When he first met her, he was amazed with her eyes, and loved that everything else of her matched the beauty of her eyes; her hair, her voice, her laugh, the list could on he thought. You could say it was love at first sight. From that day on, he vowed to make Sen his.


	4. Doubt

Random One style but has the same OCs so enjoy!, it has a bit of a crossover  
**I don't own Devil May Cry and Bayonetta or its characters. Only Sen and Lin**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Lin asked as she stepped inside the shop to see the scene in front of her. Bayonetta released Vergil and walked up to Lin "Oh you're back! Well _Lindy-Lindy_, as you can see, your quite handsome husband and I are getting along!" Lin looked over to see Vergil wiping furiously his face the lipstick stains all over his face with his hand and then looked at Lin with a confused look on his face. Lin turned to the older witch "I asked you get along in speaking terms, so you don't have to kill each other, not fucking sucking each other faces _Cereza_!

Vergil was about to say something but Lin shouted at him "You shut the fuck up! I'll deal with you later!" She glared at Bayonetta "Why must you do this? For fuck's sake, you're my teacher! I don't ask much from you and when I do, I do out of trust!" Bayonetta sighed

"Darling, It's not really what you think."

"Then what is it then?"

The older woman sighed "Well we were talking and I was concern about why you choose him of all people, so I asked him why did he picked you."

Lin blinked. She looked to Vergil, then back at her teacher "Well?"

Bayonetta gently smiled at Lin and put her hands on her shoulders "He pick you because you freed him and accepted him, despite the fact he's a demon and of his past sins. You understand pain, loss, guilt, and…you're an angel in his eyes little one…"

Lin gasped in shock. She looked towards Vergil. He looked away blushing. Lin blinked.

"Sensei…then explain the lipstick…"

"When I heard that I could help to think it was the most cutest thing I heard! I couldn't help but smooch the little darling for his adorableness!"

After a few more hours, Bayonetta got ready to leave "Well I should be getting ready to leave." Lin nodded and hugged her "Sorry and thank you…" Bayonetta smiled and hugged her back "Anything for you sweetheart, remember, I will always care about you" Lin laughed "Just promise when you come back, don't hit on Vergil…and Dante too…Sen won't be happy about that…"

"Ha! Well I can't help if both of my pupils pick absolutely delicious gorgeous men even if they're demons!"

"No seriously Teach, she **_will_** try to kill you…I had to hold her from cutting a stripper with a broken liquor bottle one time…"

"…"

"It's true, amusing but true." Vergil added while reading his book he started when the women were still talking.

The older witch sighed and headed towards the door "Well I suppose that can't be helped, well then Ta Ta to both."

Lin closed the door. She sighed, turned to Vergil and sat next to him on the couch. "Where are Dante and Sen?"

"On a mission regarding a succubus."  
"Ah perfect for Sen."  
"Yup"

~1st POV~

We sat there in silence until I noticed Vergil looking at me. I blinked "What?"

"You're not mad?"  
"Oh yeah…guess not since Sensei kinda explained it to me."

"Hun?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you really mean the things you said to her?"

Vergil looked at me; he sighed and grabbed my hand "Yes…I meant every word Lin…" He looked hesitant for a second then muttered "Why did you pick me?"

I sat up, it has been on my mind for a while, to be honest it lingered in my mind since I decided to stay at the shop before we were together…

Why did I stay?


	5. Question

"I think Dante is cheating on me…"

Both Lin and Vergil both snapped their heads towards Sen standing in the doorway of the tv room. Both had confused looks on their faces.

"What makes you say that?" Vergil asked

Sen looked uncomfortable and shifted her feet while looking down "Well he's been out a lot more lately, I noticed the increase of drinking he has been doing and he's more…"

"More what hun?" Lin asked; she patted a place on couch next to her, motioning her to sit. Sen sat down and sighed "He's more angry. We have been fighting a lot and I don't know I think he's seeing a someone and oh god…"

"No No NO!" Lin exclaimed and pointed at Vergil "Find out what the hell is going on!"

"No don't!" Sen said. She pleaded "I don't want any problems…" Vergil got up from the couch, went to Sen and put a hand on her shoulder "I'll see whats bugging him, try not to worry much, if I know my idiot brother, it won't be serious." Sen smiled at hin "Thank you Vergil."

Later on that night Sen was in the bedroom she shares with Dante in bed reading a book. She was feeling more depressed since Dante was still out. She began reading again, Lin offered a book titled "Chicken Soup of the Couples Soul" as a way to calm down but she still felt panicky. Soon she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened revealing Dante.

"Oh hey babe…"

Dante gave her a small smile and closed the door. Sen weakly smiled back "Hey…" He walked to the bed. He began taking off his coat and looked at Sen "Wha'cha reading there?" Sen closed the book "Oh something Lin gave me…" Sen bit her lip and looked away.

"Dante…are okay?"

"Hm? What makes you say that?" He was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes, then stretching. "You have been more angry lately…" Sen said in low tone. He sighed "Have I?" "Yeah…we have been fighting more…are you not happy with me?" Sen said softly

Dante turned to her in shock "What? Are you serious? Babe no, no, no." Sen felt tears going down her face as she asked "Then why are you mad all the time? Is there someone else?" She soon felt Dante grabbing her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"No…No one else babe, it's only you…"


End file.
